That Spell
by iKoffeeholic
Summary: Harry finds a new shop in Knockturn Alley over the summer before returning to Hogwarts for his seventh year. And the knowledge he returns with discovers himself a new wand he thought he never had.


**That Spell**

_Keep Calm and Snarry On_

Doing It in the Dark at Hogwarts

Composed by: **iKoffeeholic**

**Characters:** Harry J. Potter and Severus Snape

**Setting: **Hogwarts

**Rating:** M for MATURE

**Summary:**

Harry finds a new shop in Knockturn Alley over the summer before returning to Hogwarts for his seventh year. And the knowledge he returns with discovers himself a new wand he thought he never had.

**iKoffeeholic:**

I'm Koffeeholic and I have not a word this time. Sorry for not finishing other fics; I haven't died yet!

* * *

In the darkening of the corridors leading to the Slytherin dungeons, a Gryffindor wizard lurked through the final glimmers of the dying torches. He lugged a magically lightened bag of secrets behind him, hoping not to run into other students and teachers that may turn him in.

He thought to himself as he descended more winding stairways into the cold, 'I wonder where he is now…'

Immediately, out of an icy black cloud before his eyes, the _he_ that he wondered about appeared.

"Incendio!" The torches were revived, dancing with new light and life. The two persons that were in the dark not too long ago were none other than Harry Potter and Professor Snape.

"You nearly gave me a fright, Professor!" whimpered Harry.

A dark smile crawled onto the elder wizard's face. "I'm terribly sorry, Harry. And I've told you, you may call me Severus when it's just us." Harry gave a weak blush as he turned his brilliant green eyes away. But they soon returned to focus on the man before him, for Snape had cupped his chin with a gentle hand to console.

"No need to be embarrassed, Harry," whispered Snape. "I love you." He left a kiss under an eye. That sent Harry's face from blushing to scolding red. Never would he have been able to imagine Hogwarts darkest teacher to utter those words—to him!

"I love you, too."

Snape took his student by the hand. "Let us go and take care of our lesson, shall we?"

"Most certainly," Harry replied.

In a ginger kiss and a puff of smoke, they vanished to an abandoned classroom.

"I now command you to strip yourself of your robes, Harry."

As quickly as it had been ordered, Potter had. His clothing was pooling around his ankles. All that clad him was his underwear. From smirking with lust to frowning with disappointment, Professor Snape waltzed over to his student to question.

"What's the matter, sir?" asked Harry. "Did I do something wrong?"

Snape became eye level to Harry. "Indeed, Harry. I told you to strip yourself of your robes and you left your underwear. I meant for you to completely rid yourself of everything that covers the skin you'd like me to touch and view." He ended his husky drawl to suck a patch of skin on Harry's neck.

The Gryffindor moaned. "Then would you like the pleasure of removing them?" he barely managed to speak.

The Slytherin stopped. Then he thought. He slid a warm finger down Harry's chest then stopped at the elastic of the underwear. He inserted a finger inside only to pull backwards for a peek.

To his dismay, "Harry's Other Wand" seemed limp and uninterested.

"Harry, are you not enjoying me?" Snape asked frowning. "Your wand isn't proper." Harry only looked away at something else in the room.

Snape pulled his wand from his cloak. "I'll fix it. _Erectus_!" A new warmth spread through Harry's trousers and grew a mass that rose upward with hardness. Harry himself beamed with pleasures and hunger. Then his underwear was completely discarded and disregarded.

"Thank you, love." And backwards Harry was bent onto the desk he stood in front of, being kissed deeply and stroked tenderly by the man he so adored.

As the intimacy drew to a close, final kisses were kissed and last moans were moaned. The naked wizards retrieved their clothes to don them. Then they sat to speak.

Snape draped an arm around Harry to pull him close. "What did you think of that for a lesson, Harry?"

"Worth a summer's wait," happily sighed Harry.

"So, any questions besides 'When can we do this again'?"

He thought. "Where did you get that spell? It's a miracle-worker."

Snape laughed. "From the second page of that book you have in your bag. And what would you be doing in a store like that? That part of Knockturn Alley is no place for you." Harry turned scarlet once again.

'You in my mind, Severus…'


End file.
